leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Leeds Museum
Leeds Museum is a old, historic, stone building in Saltburn Heights. It is an establishment for the collection and display of insects, fish, paintings, and fossils. The curator, an owl named Blathers, will have to be woken up during the day, but is always awake at night. Blathers is present in the Main Hall all day, every day. Celeste, Blathers' sister, resides in the Leeds Observatory, on the second floor of the museum. She will also have to be woken up during the day, but she denies the fact that she was sleeping, claiming that she was just resting her eyes. Like her brother, she is available all day and night. On the basement floor is The Roost, a small café run by Brewster. Leeds Museum is Leeds' original and most popular museum, followed by Leeds Transport Museum and Orange Pansy Museum. History Construction of the building the museum resides in started in 1870, and was completed in 1876. Originally, it had a Fossil Exhibit, Bug Exhibit, Fish Exhibit, Painting Exhibit, second floor storage space, and basement storage space. In 2005, the Museum was closed and refurbished extensively. All exhibits were modernised, the Leeds Observatory moved into the second floor storage space, and the Roost cafe moved into the basement storage space. A new secret room was added underneath the Main Room; this secret room is used for storage and is only accessible from a door disguised as part of the wall in the Roost. Exhibits Fossils Leeds Museum has a huge collection of ancient fossils, such as the Peking Man and a complete Tyrannosaurus rex. A full list of donations can be found here. Bugs A huge amount of bugs have also been donated to Leeds Museum, including a banded dragonfly, a hercules beetle, and a goliath beetle. A full list of donations can be found here. Fish Leeds Museum has a huge collection of fish in it's aquarium thanks to donations. These include an ocean sunfish, a koi, an arowana, and a dorado. A full list of fish at the museum can be found here. Paintings Leeds Museum currently only has a handful of paintings, but the collection is rapidly growing. The collection includes a famous painting. A full list of paintings at the museum can be found here. Main Hall The Main Hall is where you enter, and all the other rooms are accessed from. Blathers can be found in the Main Hall. Also in the Main Hall is an original tile floor and an original grandfather clock, kept from before the refurbishment. The Roost The Roost is the Museum's cafe, run by Brewster. It is located in the basement, down some steps from the Main Hall. There is also a ramp for wheelchair users. The Observatory Leeds Observatory is an observatory at the Museum, run by Celeste. It is located on the second floor, up some steps from the Main Hall. There is also a ramp for wheelchair users. Special events Occasionally, Leeds Museum plays host to special events. The main event held at the museum is Space Day, held every year on 26 August. On this day, special events are held at the Observatory. Also, every Saturday, a dog called K.K. Slider sings in The Roost from 8pm until midnight. Transport links Leeds Museum is served by Museum station.